The Ultimate Punishment
by Altlantica Stitch
Summary: WARNING: Very Dark. slight AkurRoku Roxas could'nt bear to see his friend face his punishment. Just trying to get my writing juices flowing.


_**The Ultimate Punishment**_

By Atlantica Stitch

A large crowd was gathered in the First District, all eager to see the prisoner. One, a boy with spiky blonde hair and bright blue eyes, pushed his way to the front. The mayor of Traverse Town, a portly man with thinning hair and a handlebar moustache, stood at a podium to the side of a large cage. Inside the cage sat a figure, half hidden by shadows and held fast by chains.

"Citizens of Traverse Town!" began the mayor loudly, addressing the crowd. "Before you is a man who has not only scorned our laws, but disregarded our safety, invaded our homes and took advantage of our hospitality. Does he not require the punishment for such actions?" A loud roar of assent rose from the crowd. The blonde's eyes widened. The shadows receded, giving everyone a full view of the man. He was a pitiful sight. Normally bright green eyes were dull and hopeless, and his spiky red hair had a distinct droop to it. His arms and legs were bound by manacles and chains; his black cloak, gloves and boots were torn, dirtied and stained. The mayor turned to the man. "Are you prepared to receive punishment?" The man simply looked at the mayor like a puppy that had been kicked too many times. "Regardless, my sentence is," the mayor paused for effect, "Beast Elimination." A few gasps rose from the crowd, and the boy charged forward, only to be held by the police guards.

"Axel, no!" the boy cried out, struggling to get to his friend. Axel managed a wane smile.

"Sorry Roxas, looks like I went too far." He chuckled bitterly. "Not that it matters. I can't really die, seeing as I don't exist." A guard banged on the bars.

"Silence!" he growled before walking away. The mayor cleared his throat.

"We request all citizens stand back, for we do not want any accidents during the execution." The guards herded the people several yards away. Roxas took advantage of this to slip under the guard's arm and run up to Axel's cage.

"Axel, I won't let them do this!" Roxas said, eyes sorrowful.

"No Roxas, it's time for me to stand up for myself and take it like a man." Axel said, managing to move Roxas away from the bars. As Roxas was being forced back to the crowd by guards, Axel sighed. "I'm sorry, bud. I got no choice."

"Bring out the executioner." The mayor said, moving his podium from Axel. A loud rumbling echoed through the small town, followed by two more.

"It feels like an earthquake." Roxas heard someone remark.

A loud roar rent the air as a huge shadow fell on the ground. Axel looked up, his eyes steely, ready to face his death. The beast appeared. It was a huge Dark Thorn, twice the size of an average one, and about half the intelligence. It was a shade of silvery-black, and had a strange emblem engraved upon its chest. Spotting the cage, the monster easily ripped away the bars, Axel didn't even cringe as the beast easily plucked him free of the chains and held him high in the air.

"Axel!!" Roxas ran out into the open, catching the beast's eye. Losing interest in Axel, the monster rounded on the blonde.

"Roxas no, run!" Axel shouted, stumbling to his feet from where the beast had dropped him.

"Don't hurt Axel, take me instead!" Roxas shouted, holding out his arms to make himself an easy target. The beast seemed to listen, and it picked up Roxas with such force there was an audible crunch as the beast smashed bones. Roxas's head lolled limply to one side. Just before he lost consciousness, he said "Axel…you owe me…big time." The sapphire eyes closed, never to open again.

Its task completed, the monster vanished immediately, dropping Roxas's limp form to the ground. Axel rushed forward, cradling the teen's body like a mother would a child.

"Roxas, you idiot. How can I pay you back now?" Axel choked out, tears streaming down his face. The crowd began to move forward, when the mayor spoke.

"Leave them for a while. Axel has received punishment enough." Raindrops hit the ground, increasing into a downpour, and yet Axel did not move, still cradling the still body of his best friend.


End file.
